


The Affair

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, M/M, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Tonks finishes work early and goes to visit her cousin, Sirius. She finds her cousin and her fiancé together, doing something she had never thought she'd find them doing.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The Affair

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**
> 
> **For this story, I was challenged the following:**
> 
> **Happily NEVER After! Destroying Canon/Common Non-Cannon Pairings! (Challenge) - Pick a pairing from the list and destroy it. Pairing chosen to destroy: Remus/Tonks.**
> 
> **Canon pairing Dominoes - Level II - Write a non-canon pairing that breaks up one canon pairing.**
> 
> **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Write about something coming to an end. It doesn't have to be a breakup, but anything that signifies a new chapter In someone's life. Alternatively write about a rare character.**
> 
> **The Lottery Competition: 7 WolfStar, 15 cry, 16 wondering, 24 despair, 29 house.**
> 
> **The Phobia and Character Competition - Autophobia - Fear of Being Alone and Sirius Black.**

* * *

* * *

"Please don't leave again, Remus. You don't know what it's like, being alone. I... I fear it, okay, I fear the darkness. I feel like there's something on the other side of the door waiting for me, is that what you wanted to hear? The silence brings me back to Azkaban. When I'm alone I can feel the coldness from the cell, from the veil. The emptiness. The absolute despair those places make me feel."

"Sirius," Remus begins, moving closer to sooth him. "I never realised. I'm so sorry -"

"I never wanted you to," Sirius whispers. "I want to be strong for you, to be happy for you, but every time you go back there, and I'm left in the darkness... I can't... I can't do this anymore." He's on the verge of breaking down and Remus can see it. Sirius always tries to be strong, but there is no strength left.

Remus can't do this anymore either. It's his turn to be strong - for the both of them. He can't pretend anymore. When Sirius came back, everything changed. He has had to push for Sirius to talk to him, and Sirius has cracked, revealing everything. He's so broken and Remus has had the means all along to fix this.

"Either can I," Remus finally says. He makes his choice in that moment because Sirius is - and always has been - his world.

"What does that mean? Does it mean you're giving up on me? That you're not going to see me anymore?" Sirius asks, struggling at the thought of losing Remus completely. Being alone again.

"It means that I'm yours," Remus whispers. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I'll speak to Tonks tonight."

He holds the other man in his arms for a long time, savouring the feel of Sirius' body against his. "Now, how about we head to the library for a game of chess?" Remus mutters against Sirius' hair, breathing it in and familiarising himself with Sirius' scent. Though he never forgot this scent.

"Yeah," Sirius says, his arm slipping around Remus' waist as Remus leads led them from the sitting room. He doesn't want to let go in case Remus leaves again, though he trusts Remus and knows Remus isn't going to lie about this.

* * *

His hands run through dark hair, pulling the silky black curls in his fist, eliciting a gasp. He can't help but be rough with his touch, but he knows he isn't hurting his soon-to-be-lover. He would never do anything to hurt him or push him too far.

It has been years now. Too many years. Too many times this man has fallen out of his life and he is going to make sure he never goes anywhere again, even if he has to lock him in the house. In the bedroom. Remus entertains thoughts of the pure-blood tied to a bed for a moment.

That is going to happen one day soon. The idea sticks itself to the forefront of his mind.

Remus' teeth gently nip at an exposed neck, eliciting a dog-like whine and Remus smirks. He knows he is the only one who can ever make Sirius Black lose his composure. The only one who Sirius will get on his knee's for and beg. The only one he'll do that for too, because he never asks Sirius to do something that he wouldn't do himself.

But there's no time for that. He needs Sirius now. He softens his touch, his lips moving against Sirius', as his' fingers slowly undo Sirius' belt. His trousers are pushed down and his body is slowly revealed to Remus.

Sirius' eyes stare into Remus' pleadingly, and Remus gives a slight nod. At the smallest movement of his head, Sirius' hands almost rip Remus' clothes of his body in his haste and desire. Trousers are shoved down, and his jumper is pulled roughly off.

Sirius can't get Remus naked quickly enough.

He pushes the Werewolf towards the soft rug in front of the fireplace. The bed is too far and he didn't like that his Remus, his mate, smells like someone else. He wants - no, he needs to make Remus smell like him and only him. He needs to lay claim to the Werewolf. He needs to be marked again and again and again. They fall onto the rug together, their hands and lips desperately exploring each other.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks steps through the doors of Grimmauld Place with a bag of items for Sirius. Ever since her cousin had fell back through the veil a month ago, he has drawn into himself more than ever. The only person who can bring him out of himself is Remus.

She smiles at the thought of her fiancé. He is spending so much time with his old friend, talking with him, bringing Sirius back to life again. Tonks has decided that since Sirius has been declared a free man, it's about time he starts taking care of himself properly. She's picked up the essentials for him. Maybe Remus can coax him into leaving the house.

She begins to tidy up, starting with the sitting room where she spots two glasses. Remus has possibly been by. She smiles once more at the thought of seeing him early, hopefully he will be surprised. Training Harry and Ron as Aurors has left her with some free time that afternoon, as they whizzed through her training plan, and she is hoping that her and Remus can have a quiet evening together, maybe in bed.

The glasses are placed in the kitchen and Tonks pops her head into Sirius' study, but doesn't see them. She heads to the library, expecting to find them playing chess or Remus reading a book. She opens the door with a smile, and that smile drops as she takes in the sight on the rug by the fire.

Tangled in each other's arms, bodies pressed tightly together, without a stitch of clothing, are her fiancé and her cousin. They are so caught up in each other, they fail to notice her standing there, staring at them in shock.

She watchs her fiancé as her own cousin moves against him. It had only been yesterday that she had mentioned Sirius giving her away for the wedding, unless he was to be best man of course. Her eyes move to Remus, who is begging for more, clutching at Sirius as though he can't get enough of him, pulling him down for a kiss.

She can't look away. Not once in their bed, has Remus looked that fulfilled, that happy. She just assumed he was still quite reserved, but now realises that it's more than that. It's because she's not who he wants.

This can't be happening. Remus wouldn't ever do something like this! Her eyes move to Sirius again and with the new angle, she can see a mark on his collarbone. One she has only seen in books.

Sirius is Remus' mate.

The mark doesn't look new at all. It looks like it has been there for at least a few years and Tonks finds herself wondering if it is from before Azkaban or before Sirius fell in the veil.

Not that it matters anymore. Remus isn't hers and clearly he's never been hers. No wonder he changes the subject whenever it came to marking her as his mate. He already has one.

She takes a step back from the room, and a creak of the floorboards causes grey eyes to fall on her. Her cousin freezes at the sight of her. "He's all yours," she snaps, tears in her eyes as she turns around, slamming the door closed behind her. Tonks storms from the house, half expecting Remus to chase after her, apologising, asking forgiveness but there isn't a sound. There are no footsteps pounding down the stairs of the house, only silence.

She returns home and pulled some boxes out of a cupboard and starts to throw his stuff in. She feels the tears stream down her face as she begins to cry. She wants nothing more to do with him. She deserves better, but it hurts so much. She truly loves him.

* * *

"Shit," Remus says, trying to untangle himself from Sirius. "Sirius, let me go, I need -"

"You need her?" Sirius interrupts, his voice filled with hurt.

"No, I need to apologise. It shouldn't have happened like this -"

"What? You mean we shouldn't have done this?" Sirius asks. He lets go of Remus, almost pushing the Werewolf away and turns his back, staring into the fire.

Remus looked between the door and Sirius, torn on what to do. He needs to apologise to Tonks and explain himself, but if he leaves, Sirius will just be caused more pain. Remus was the one who messed up, and neither of them deserve the hurt, but he makes his choice, and falls to his knees next to Sirius.

"I meant that I should have ended it with her first," Remus explains, his hand running over Sirius' back. "It is wrong for me to cheat on her, but any moment with you would never be a regret for me. I only want to apologise to her. To explain myself. To tell her what is happening."

There was no answer.

"You know you'll always come first, Sirius," Remus adds, running his hand up and down Sirius' back. "I need to apologise to her though. Tonks didn't know about our bond and I've just broken her heart."

"Do you have to go now?" Sirius asks after a minute of silence. "Can you wait for Harry to finish work?"

Remus recalled Sirius' fear of being left alone. Because of his childhood at home. Because of Azkaban. Because of Grimmauld Place. Because of the veil.

He nods his head. "I don't need to go now," he replies, settling down behind Sirius and throwing an arm around Sirius' waist, pulling him close. "You need me more, and you'll always come first, Sirius."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **[So… this is my tumblr...](https://neondomino.tumblr.com) **


End file.
